The Eight Virtues
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A series of acrostic poems about the Three Principles and the Eight Virtues of Avatarhood. Age of Enlightenment time period.
1. Honesty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ultima_ or the Eight Virtues of Avatarhood, Richard Garriott, a.k.a. Lord British, owns them.

* * *

**Honesty**

* * *

**H**atred for deceit,

**O**bedience to the facts,

**N**ary a falsehood to say,

**E**ager to tell the Truth.

**S**eeking to treat merchants fairly,

**T**aking not the gold of others,

**Y**e do this, others respect thee.


	2. Compassion

**Compassion**

* * *

**C**reating hope for those who suffer,

**O**ld and young and tall and small,

**M**aking lives last longer,

**P**eople who are Loved are always spared,

**A**lways ready to give of their purse to the

**S**ouls of the poor in mind and body,

**S**tripped of all that once made them rich,

**I**ndeed sparing the lives of the non-evil beasts,

**O**ften displaying the inner strength of

**N**on-judgmental empathy for all who live.


	3. Valor

**Valor**

* * *

**V**ictories over evil creatures build a valorous soul,

**A**ctions of Courage in support of one's convictions

**L**ay low the greatest armies of impure evil.

**O**f those who fear to test their limits and

**R**un from danger, they are often cowards.


	4. Justice

**Justice**

* * *

**J**ustice is Truth, tempered by Love.

**U**nder the system of an incorrupt judge,

**S**tern lawyers in a court of justice

**T**hink about the difference between right and wrong.

**I**njustice is not soon forgotten by the cheated,

**C**arefully one must take only their due reward,

**E**xcluding any unearned extra wages.


	5. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

* * *

**S**elfless and brave and loving to their friend,

**A**lways ready to lay down their life for them,

**C**ompanions and friends must come first,

**R**eady to give of his blood, one must be,

**I**n a world where danger is always near, it's

**F**air to give thy money to the poor, even

**I**f it is the last of thy own fortune, a

**C**lean purse is a sign of Love and Courage, an

**E**mpty bag of coins a certain sign of sacrifice.


	6. Honor

**Honor**

* * *

**H**ow does a man or woman show true honor?

**O**nly by having the Courage to stand up for Truth.

**N**ot the guillotine, but the guilt, constitutes the shame.

**O**ffer not to take lives without necessity, but

**R**aise them with scrupulous respect for the Truth.


	7. Spirituality

**Spirituality**

* * *

**S**ee how this virtue is founded in three equal

**P**arts, on Truth, Love, and Courage,

**I**nner being is the point of spirituality,

**R**egistering in the ranger's head and heart,

**I**nto the soul, the only element and wealth of

**T**his eternal world that we all live in,

**U**ntil death or a surprise shift in the world.

**A**lways will the seeker seek for improvement,

**L**oving every new enlightenment of the mind.

**I**n fact, the seeker is never sated in their search for

**T**ruth, Love, and Courage, nor will they forsake hope;

**Y**e all should learn from this and hope for thyself and thy world


	8. Humility

**Humility**

* * *

**H**umility is the opposite of Pride and is

**U**ndisputedly independent of the principles.

**M**agincia was proud, but not New Magincia,

**I**ndeed the farmers and shepherds of this town

**L**ive knowing their place according to the value of all

**I**ndividuals, never claiming to be better than they are.

**T**he humblest righteous shepherd is mightier than

**Y**on enemies, the hosts of pride and error.


	9. Truth

**Truth**

* * *

**T**rained to speak with accuracy and respect,

**R**eading books that tell the world like it is.

**U**nder the shadow of Falsehood, it brings light,

**T**he forces of deceit will bow under its weight;

**H**onesty is the driving force of all truth.


	10. Love

**Love**

* * *

**L**onging to live in a civilized manner,

**O**nly love can bring about peace and order,

**V**iolence and hate destroy civilization,

**E**xperts in compassion can understand this.


	11. Courage

**Courage**

* * *

**C**laiming to be a courageous person isn't

**O**nly a word, but a feeling of security

**U**nder the strength of being not without fear,

**R**ather stronger than fear, and able to survive.

**A**nd such valor is needed in a harsh world,

**G**iven how hostile the environment is,

**E**ven the brave must need a boost sometimes.


End file.
